wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Elsabet of Lungary
Munbach, Lungary |Died = |Spouse = Otto V (m. 1978) |Issue = Nicolette, Princess of Munbach Princess Diana, Duchess of Horvarn Prince Victor, Duke of Netschenhaussch Prince Daniel, Duke of Kolna Prince Georg, Duke of Mürdauschöss Princess Alexandra, Duchess of Elgerholme Princess Eleanora, Duchess of Küsseldorf Charlotte, Princess of Lungary |Name = Elsabet Ülricka Klaufermein |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann (by marriage) |Father = Ülrick Hans Klaufermein |Mother = Henrietta Maria Duglasch |Religion = Church of Lungary}}Elsabet (born Elsabet Ülricka Klaufermein; 16 September 1943) is the former Queen consort of Lungary from 1979 until her husband's abdication in 2019. She ascended to the throne with her husband Otto V on the death of her father-in-law, Otto IV on 26 May 1979. A lawyer in practice, Elsabet was born to business mogul and Conservative politician Ülrick Klaufermein and his wife Henrietta. After graduating from Munbach Cathedral School in 1962, she went on to earn a law degree from the University of Munbach in 1968. She later received a master's degree in constitutional law in 1971, and a doctorate in 1977. She worked as a lawyer in a private practice for several years. In 1978, Elsabet married Otto, Prince of Munbach, the heir to the Lungarian throne. Together, they have eight children: Nicolette, Diana, Victor, Daniel, Georg, Alexandra, Eleanora, and Charlotte. Georg and Alexandra are fraternal twins, while Eleanora and Charlotte are identical twins. Following the death of her father-in-law on 26 May 1979, Elsabet ascended to the throne and was crowned Queen consort of Lungary. During her reign, Elsabet has advocated for the education of girls and female empowerment worldwide. She has identified herself as a feminist, and is commonly known as one of the most prevalent examples of feminism in Lungary. Early life and education Elsabet was born as Elsabet Ülricka Klaufermein on 16 September 1943 in Munbach. Her parents are Lungarian business mogul and Conservative politician Ülrick Klaufermein (1911–2004) and his wife Henrietta (1915–2013), who was a housewife and socialite. Elsabet grew up in an eight-bedroom mansion located in the Crondacht neighborhood of Inner Munbach as an only child. Being an only child, Elsabet states that she was raised "as a son" by her father, and frequently was taken on hunting trips and to football matches, and was informally taught scholarly subjects like politics, law, and business. According to Elsabet, this is what made her realize that being a female did not hold her back from pursuing "traditionally male" career paths. Elsabet began her schooling in 1950, attending Nicola Tomas School, an exclusive all-girls private school. Following the abolishment of secular private schooling in Munbach in 1955, she began attending the local public school. Elsabet graduated from primary school in 1956, and later began attending secondary school. In secondary school, Elsabet first became interested in pursuing a career in law after a discussion emerged in her history class. She went on to graduate from secondary school in 1960. Elsabet later began attending Munbach Cathedral School, an exclusive gymnasiüm. She focused her coursework in international law, and graduated at the top of her class in 1963. After graduating from high school, Elsabet enrolled in the University of Munbach as a law student. She graduated with a law degree in 1968. She went on to receive a master's degree in constitutional law in 1971, and received a doctorate in 1977, both from the University of Munbach. Career Elsabet had previously interned in the corporate law department of a firm during her penultimate year of university. After graduating, she originated in the corporate law department of an elite Munbach law firm, but after a year requested a transfer to the constitutional law department, which was granted. Elsabet has spoken about the sexism she faced while working as a female lawyer in the 1960s, stating, "I was the only woman in my department, and I got sickening looks from my coworkers everyday. I know that my father was the reason I was hired so quickly, so my heart breaks for all the women who were passed up just because their gender, and they didn't have something to fall back on like I did". In 1974, Elsabet left the firm to begin her own with two other female lawyers that she had befriended while working. She continued to work at the firm as their top constitutional lawyer until 1979, when she left her career as a lawyer to prioritize her family, humanitarian work, and her new royal duties. Adulthood Marriage and family Elsabet first met Otto V when they were both children, as her father had been friends with Otto IV. Eventually, when Elsabet became a teenager, they drifted apart. Throughout her teenage years and young adulthood, Elsabet was romantically engaged with different men, although she never married and never became engaged, largely to focus on her career. At the time, many men were uncomfortable being with a career-driven woman, so Elsabet eventually came to terms with the fact that she may never marry. In 1968, Elsabet was a guest at the wedding of Otto V and Patricia von Schausterlein. Following the death of Patricia in 1972, Elsabet reached out to Otto V to comfort him, and they rekindled their friendship. It is widely believed that Elsabet and Otto V began their romantic relationship sometime in 1973, but the relationship was not confirmed by House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann until 1976. They later became engaged in May 1977, and married in a royal wedding at Munbach Cathedral on 8 April 1978. Following their marriage, Elsabet received the title Her Royal Highness Princess of Munbach. Due to the difficulties Otto V had conceiving a child with his first wife, he and Elsabet decided on having a large family of at least five children. Their first child, Nicolette, was born in 1981. Her name "Nicolette", was considered odd and unusual at the time, especially for a royal family as they normally give their children traditional and familial names. However, following her birth the name Nicolette reached the Top 50 most popular female names in Lungary, and has remained in the Top 50 ever since. The King and Queen have eight children and eleven grandchildren together: *Nicolette, Princess of Munbach (born 11 March 1981). On 20 June 2009, she married Henrik Oswald Gaütherbarg. They have three children: **Agata, Princess of Lungary (born 24 April 2011) **Sophie, Princess of Lungary (born 13 January 2013) **Katerina, Princess of Lungary (born 17 October 2015) *Princess Diana, Duchess of Horvarn (born 27 June 1983). On 5 June 2010, she married Alexander Georg Schaumbarg. They have three children: **Anja, Princess of Lungary (born 1 December 2011) **Elliot, Prince of Lungary (born 13 July 2013) **Jacob, Prince of Lungary (born 14 August 2015) *Prince Victor, Duke of Netschenhaussch (born 3 January 1985). On 8 June 2013, he married Franczeska Sergevna Szampakava. They have two children: **Inna, Princess of Lungary (born 27 May 2014) **Isak, Prince of Lungary (born 28 November 2016) *Prince Daniel, Duke of Kolna (born 4 December 1986). On 17 December 2016, he married Anastazia Maria Ronsbarg. **Elsa, Princess of Lungary (born 23 March 2018) *Prince Georg, Duke of Mürdauschöss (born 14 February 1988). On 30 May 2015, he married Tonia Bajuchul. They have one child: **Robert, Prince of Lungary (born 16 June 2017) *Princess Alexandra, Duchess of Elgerholme (born 14 February 1988). On 14 June 2014, she married Olof Hådak Solomonsen. They have one child: **Eric, Prince of Lungary (born 30 May 2016) *Princess Eleanora, Duchess of Küsseldorf (born 18 September 1990). On 7 October 2017, she married Hans Robert Woroner. *Charlotte, Princess of Lungary (born 18 September 1990). Georg and Alexandra are fraternal twins, while Eleanora and Charlotte are identical twins. Titles *'8 April 1978 – 26 May 1979': Her Royal Highness Princess Elsabet of Munbach *'26 May 1979 – present': Her Majesty Queen Elsabet of Lungary Category:1943 births Category:Consorts of Lungarian monarchs Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian lawyers Category:Lungarian princesses Category:Lungarian royalty Category:Munbach Cathedral School alumni Category:Nicola Tomas School alumni Category:People from Munbach Category:Princesses of Munbach Category:University of Munbach alumni Category:Women's rights activists from Lungary